


[梅林罗曼] A Drop in the Ocean

by LOSTstigma



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSTstigma/pseuds/LOSTstigma
Summary: 抽到梅林的祭品。转生paro。





	[梅林罗曼] A Drop in the Ocean

永生&转生 paro   
内有无证开车请当心避让  
抽到梅林的贡品

 

梅林在路上被人拦下。  
这本不是什么奇怪的事，上一次梅林和罗马尼的约会迟到，罗马尼就坐在蛋糕店落地窗后，一边享用着店里的招牌草莓蛋糕卷一边看着梅林在街对面被一群偶像团队围住，或许是在邀请观看演出，更有可能是在邀请入队。毕竟，罗马尼咬着叉子想，他们都不知道自己拦住的是这个世界上最无耻的女装网骗。

这次是一位老人。  
老人看上去并不是这个国家的人（如同梅林和罗马尼），他穿着正式的三件套，拄着手杖：“安布罗修斯？是你吗安布罗修斯？”他开口，神情就如同见到了久违的旧友。  
罗马尼看向梅林，后者依旧平淡微笑着：“如果您说的是我那不中用的外祖父的话。”  
“他近况可好？”  
“非常抱歉，在母亲怀上我之前他就因为酗酒过度而过世。我对他也没有太多了解。关于外祖父的事，我母亲只是告诉我，战后那段时间大家都挺不容易的。”  
“抱歉。”老人细细打量着梅林的脸，“不过你长得可真像他。你知道，我们一起在西线拿起枪的时候，他也像你这么大年纪，又高又瘦，有一头特别显眼的银发，所以我们都叫他妖精。”  
“母亲一向以安布罗修斯家的银发而自豪。”  
老人笑了，眼睛不再看着梅林，而是什么更远的东西：“当时我们都在打赌他会不会第一个翘辫子，因为安布罗修斯他看上去从来都不在乎什么躲避防御，但是他战斗到了最后，而且只要和他在一起，就几乎不会发生伤亡，因此我们最后都叫他魔法师先生。我一直都记得他在最后那次桥梁争夺中不可思议地救下了所有受伤的人，包括当时腿中了枪的我。”老人用手杖指着自己的左腿，“我记得他挨了更多的枪子，因为我们在市政厅广场上庆祝最终胜利的时候听说他已经被送回了斯旺西，还有他的好朋友，那个好朋友叫什么来着……总之，后来我们谁都没有再见到他，但是小伙子，你应该对你外祖父感到自豪。”  
“我会的。谢谢您，先生。”

交谈之后老人离开，步履稳重几乎很难看出需要手杖的支持。老人走过转角之后罗马尼扭头看着梅林：“中了几枪？”  
“这也是难免的啊，罗马尼。那时候子弹像密集的网一样扫过来，匆忙布下的咒语起不到什么作用。而且对面也有和我一样厉害的角色，那个组织好像叫九头……”  
“我问你数量，中了几枪？ ”  
“大概，三四次？多数都是皮肉伤，只有一颗子弹打穿腰部，那个你也见过，我当时跟你解释说是小时候阑尾手术的刀口。再说你也知道，这种伤口对我来说只是疼痛而已，我不会死。”  
“走吧，回去之后让我再检查一遍。”罗马尼先转身向家的方向走过去，“毕竟之前都没有仔细看过。”  
梅林跟在他后面几步路的地方，这样他可以毫无遮拦地欣赏到罗马尼红起来的耳朵和脖子。

家门关上，罗马尼直接把梅林往自己的房间推进去，随手把空调设定在26℃：“你先把衣服脱了，我去拿医药箱。”  
梅林倒是难得没有提出什么接吻或者洗澡的邀约，过于乖巧以至于罗马尼在书房收拾药箱时忍不住想了一下自己是不是表情太过于可怕，梅林的有些行为让他非常困扰，但一个安静的梅林更加让他担忧，或许今天应该主动奖励他一个吻，罗马尼想，额头就足够，可是如果梅林强烈要求，也不是不可以在……他及时打住自己的想法，却忍不住想起他说到伤口时淡漠得仿佛不是自己身上一般的样子。

他推门，屋子内已经温暖起来，日光灯下罗马尼看到了穿着完整和刚刚没有任何区别的梅林，他平躺在床上，闭着眼，听到开门声向着罗马尼的方向看过来：“呀，罗马尼，等了你好久。”  
“我让你先脱衣服准备好。”罗马尼脱下外套搭在椅子背上。  
“你去了很久。”  
“我只是在做准备。”他穿上白大褂，虽然这样程度的身体检查根本没有必要。有时候罗马尼觉得他不是在和梅林交往，他们都在互相研究对方，罗马尼对梅林所谓的人魔混血身体很感兴趣，而梅林声称罗马尼是这个世界所有人类中最不可思议的一点。罗马尼把塑胶手套戴上，“现在我需要你把所有衣服脱掉，脱掉之后躺平，我会给后续的指示。”  
“你知道，那些都是七八十年前的事了，那之后我再也没有参加战斗，斯旺西养伤什么的也没有发生过，因为当晚我就伤愈得差不多，对着营地的司机施了个小魔法，偷了辆车去了南边。我知道差不多是时候要有一个新的开始，所以提早溜掉最合适。”  
罗马尼在床沿坐下，小声叹气：“你一直声称的那些，就像是你一直保持这样的年龄，不会衰老，不会死去，”他握着梅林的手，感觉到对方冰冷的手做出同样的回应，“你说你活了千年，也亲身经历过一些历史上的重大事件，那么我问你一个问题，梅林•安布罗修斯，今天和你搭话的老人，你还记得他的名字吗？”  
“我不记得他的名字。”  
罗马尼原本期望梅林会说出一个名字，无论真假自己立刻进行反驳他并等待下一步反应，或许他搭在梅林脉搏上的手指就能够察觉到真相。但是梅林的心跳平稳如常：“我已经说过了，我对于人类的历史很感兴趣，并且渴望参与其中，但是对于单个的人类，我并不会多加用心。人类就像是历史这个手抄本上的不同单词，而我更喜欢的是这件作品本身。所以就算是对于出生入死过的战友，我也并不有多于任何人的兴趣。”  
这是听过不止一次的话语，意料之外，却又无法反驳。罗马尼开口，嗓子有些沙哑：“我需要你把该死的衣服给脱掉。”  
“不如，由你来帮我把衣服脱掉？”罗马尼低头对上梅林有些发暗的紫色眼睛，“现在？”  
梦魔的体液就是再好不过的媚药，而它们别有用意的声音也足以魅惑人心。（罗马尼曾经在一次事后非常生气：“我根本没有同意你在睡觉的时候帮我自慰！”“但是罗马尼，你在刚刚可不是这样说的，我们可以调监控出来一起证明一下。”监控是罗马尼在一次偷袭之后暗地里搞出来的，在被梅林戳穿之后他口口声声说这将是之后定猥亵罪的证据：“你知道你那该死的梦魔血统就是在作弊！”“亲爱的对此我不得不表示异议，你也知道梦魔血统对于真正喜欢的人完全没有任何用处。”）“这没有用，这没有用。”罗马尼在心底说着，手却不自主地攀上了梅林胸前的羊毛马甲扣子。梅林最喜欢的穿着不是繁琐且正式的西装三件套就是繁琐且非常不正式的休闲装。三排棕色的扣子并不难解决，梅林起身，完全由罗马尼把衣服从自己身上取下来，并在后者脸颊给了一个奖励一般的吻。随后是衬衫，裤子，袜子。梅林肌肉均匀却有些病态惨白的皮肤逐渐显现出来。“还有内裤。”梅林向转身去拿记录板的罗马尼示意。  
“没这个必要。要是你那里中了枪我倒是非常乐意。”  
“如果真的发生这么悲惨的事，你将会失去人生中最大的乐趣没有之一。”  
罗马尼在记录板上写了些东西：“现在我需要你保持安静，并且闭上眼睛。”下一秒想起什么，恶狠狠地瞪着梅林，“不要停止呼吸和心跳。”  
“可是如果没有那一次我怎么会知道罗马尼你也是喜欢我的？你还主动吻了我，这是我几乎不敢想的事。”  
“那叫人工呼吸！任何一个在我面前呼吸心跳骤停的人我都会这么做。”  
“可是你如同深爱着我一般在救我。”  
“是什么给了你这种错觉？”  
“如果这是错觉，那么你的幻术就在我之上。”  
罗马尼没有再反驳，他用手划过腰上的那个明显伤疤。阑尾炎的刀口……他早就意识到这是谎言。那时候罗马尼对梅林的话始终带有着一知半解的怀疑，现在他也只是在让那个信任的潮水偶尔没过理性的边沿：“受伤时间？”  
“1945年1月21号。”  
罗马尼挑眉。  
“这是个很重要的书签。”  
“从你这个不记得人名的家伙嘴里说出来没什么可信度。”这么说着，还是原原本本写了下来。  
“子弹直接打穿没有残留，处理起来倒也方便。半小时之后就不再流血。比起中世纪那些不知道还被用在什么上面的肮脏的刀剑甚至农具，现代科技还真是卫生高效。”  
又来了，这些无法判定真假的话语，不过罗马尼也承认这个伤口很小而且后续处理得相当利索：“还有哪里？”  
“还有几个皮肉伤，已经完全看不出来，所以我也不记得啦。好了好了，没什么大不了的，让你担心了。”  
罗马尼不喜欢梅林轻飘飘带过这些，他俯身开始仔细检查，梅林也识趣地闭嘴。屋子里一时只有上了年纪的空调运转着，带来持续的低沉噪音。  
“有一件事相信你也知道。”  
“嗯？”  
“我不是那种会去主动送死的人。”  
“谁都看得出来。所以你为什么要参战？金钱？荣誉？又或者，你想要亲手画上一部分历史？”  
“三个都有。”  
“我就知道。”  
“还有，”梅林直直看着他，“你也在。”  
罗马尼手上动作一点也没有停下：“可是那位老人并没有认出我。”  
“那时候你和现在的容貌并不相似，也不热衷于魔法梅莉。但是我说过，每一次我都能找到你。”  
“无可救药。”罗马尼继续检查，让梅林翻了个身趴在床上。  
“那时候你的头发是姜黄色，爱尔兰和以色列后裔，参军之后你把头发剪短了，当你没时间梳理时它们会朝四面八方卷起来，所以他们叫你生姜炸弹。你并不介意，甚至还会开玩笑说你将会是盟军的制胜武器。  
“你的眼睛颜色也比现在深，眼神很好，负责放哨时很多次发现异样。'大家，小心点！敌人要来了哦！'你总是这样说，我模仿过你一次，在稍后的交战中被你用枪托砸了脑袋。你说那是不小心，你这么说的时候笑得非常开心，我猜不只是因为胜利的缘故……”  
“别说话。”  
“为什么？”梅林回头，罗马尼在检查他的小腿，在和老人所指的同样位置上反复查看，“你不想多知道一些上一世的你？”  
“那是个完全不同的别人，我没有兴趣。说到底，既然姓名外貌都不相似，你为什么认定那是我？”  
“我和你都曾经是时间之外的存在，那就是为什么我总是能够找到你。”  
罗马尼抬头，眼神里满是怀疑，摇着头：“毫无根据。”他拍着梅林的后背，“好了，检查结束。”  
“有什么新发现？”  
“没有，除了那个伤疤，体温过低，心跳缓慢以及惹人讨厌之外，你很健康。”  
“谢谢。”  
“不客气。”  
“看上去你还需要我对你更多地表示感谢。”梅林翻过身来平躺在床上，完全没有穿衣服的打算。  
“梅林。”  
“嗯？”  
“那些都是真的吗？”  
“我知道这无法证明，对我而言，时间并不存在，因为我将永远保持这般姿态。我以为这就是我所期望的的永恒，因为我想要见证人类从创生到灭亡的全部，这就足够了，直到你的出现。我觉得你很有趣，不只是作为一个人类，这种有趣的念头逐渐生长，几乎超过了我能够控制的范围。”  
“你知道我讨厌你把一切都说的这么复杂。”罗马尼替他披上衬衫，“我离开了多久？”  
“在我这次找到你之前？我想想，差不多快要七十年。”  
“你在找我吗？”  
“没有停止过。”  
罗马尼突然笑了：“你也有可能是在说谎，用一个惊天的谎言来欺骗我，也许过不了多久你就会卷走我所有的钱财逃到加勒比，而我再遇到那个老人的时候他会说是你用他家人的生命逼迫他演了一出戏。”  
“有可能。”梅林也是相同的微笑。  
“梅林，你是我遇到的最擅长说谎且最不擅长说谎的家伙了。”  
“梦魔无法在喜欢的人面前说谎。”  
“我一直很好奇你所谓的喜欢是什么。我还记得你在毕业手册上写的喜欢的东西是人类，恶作剧，女孩子。”  
“还有你。”  
“要知道你这句话可以让我失去工作。”  
“所以我最后划掉了。就算这样，医生你还是以要回老家结婚为理由丢下我跑了。”  
“可是你后来反而借机把我骗进爱情旅馆。”  
“因为被相亲对象吐槽了一顿就倍受打击直接买醉，罗马尼还真的是完全没有老师的样子。而且我觉得那是对于重逢最好的庆祝。”  
“好了好了，扯平了。”30岁的高中保健医生看着他（身份证上）22岁的前学生兼现男友，他们有各自的工作学习因而聚少离多，虽然每一次相见都会产生一场关于各种琐事的讨论，“为什么我会和你在一起啊。”  
“因为我们之间彼此吸引。”梅林抱住罗马尼，脑袋架在他肩膀上，手安慰一样一下下轻拍后背：“而且......”  
最后的话语被淹没在唇舌之间。

罗马尼不擅长口交，梅林的尺寸对他而言太大了些。他试着模仿上次梅林对他做的事，相当挫败地发现并不顺利，反而由于脑子里回想着梅林对自己做过的事，加上现在梅林的手有意无意地抚摸着他的耳廓和下颚，罗马尼的下体有些硬得发疼。  
“我一直知道医生你记性不好，没想到已经差到这种地步了啊。”他伸手把罗马尼往外推开些，右手抬起他的脸，大拇指揉着罗马尼留有努力痕迹的嘴角，“你上体育课的时候教过我，有一种叫做身体记忆的东西，一旦被学习了就永远忘不掉，比如掌握游泳技能就能够在落水后本能做出反应。”  
“你那时候很讨厌游泳课。”  
“我有吗？”  
“是谁在游泳课上假装溺水还需要我来人工呼吸的？”  
“这并不妨碍我之后学会游泳。反而是医生你，看来掌握的还不是很熟练，需要我再做示范吗？”梅林这般提问，手上却完全是先行动起来。他将罗马尼带到床上并压制在身下，两人裸露的器官有了些许摩擦，罗马尼身体抖得厉害。  
“现在我必须要给你补习了，罗曼医生。作为特别指导，这次我会放慢一些，请一定要用身体好好记住。”他用力捏了罗马尼的大腿根部，罗马尼惊叫一声，前端又渗出些许清液。“真色情，罗曼医生就这么喜欢我吗？”  
罗马尼还没有来得及否定就受到了更加强烈的刺激，不得不捂着嘴不让自己变得更加难堪：梅林用舌头将罗马尼阴茎前部细细舔着，并时不时地小口吞吐，注意不让牙齿碰到柱体。用舌头沿着血管的来回舔舐几乎让罗马尼当场缴械，梅林一定感觉到了这一点，他停下来，用那种似笑非笑的表情看着罗马尼：“罗曼医生，请专心一些，我需要你用身体去学习，而不是简单的感受。医生，可以告诉我你接下来想让我碰你哪里吗？”  
“不要，停下来，停下来，梅林。”  
“这是你真实的想法吗？”坏心眼地在大腿内侧轻咬一口，罗马尼的声音染上了诱人的甜美音调，“告诉我，罗曼医生，你想要我做什么？”  
“我想.......嗯.......”罗马尼用手抓住梅林的头发，稍稍把他向外拉扯一些，“话说你根本就没有停下啊！”  
嘴里还含着罗马尼的东西，抬眼看着罗马尼的样子却一脸无辜。  
“可以停止这种无聊的游戏了吗？梅林•安布罗修斯同学。你我都知道自己想要什么。”他让梅林起身，站在自己双腿之间，梅林的手撑在他身侧，两人的距离随时可以被点燃：“所以？”  
“我已经准备好了。”罗马尼向梅林身上靠去，呼吸粗重，带着梅林的手到自己身后。  
“罗马尼，罗马尼，我该怎么说你呢，罗马尼。”在感受到了湿热柔软的后穴之后梅林的声音里是无尽的愉悦，“你就这么想要我吗？”  
“这并不是奖励.....”声音被一声急促的呼吸打断，梅林顺着脸颊吻着他，手已经按照自己的节奏开始侵入：“罗马尼这么喜欢我，我很高兴。”  
罗马尼近在耳边的呜咽就是最好的回答。  
梅林对这个身体了如指掌，不多时罗马尼就躺在他身下，紧闭双眼，张口喘息着。  
“罗马尼。”  
只得到一个微弱的点头。  
“也许我已经说过很多次，也许你也不会相信我，不过我还想说，我爱你，罗马尼•阿基曼。”  
过长的银发被抓住，有些粗暴地向下拉扯，随后的吻却是温柔的，罗马尼喜欢让这个吻从嘴角开始，喜欢被梅林含住下嘴唇，这方便他用舌尖小心地划过对方上唇，并顺从地接受梅林的邀请，张嘴，把这个吻一点点加深。梅林并不能够理解人类会如何如此痴迷于表达情感，但是罗马尼的这个举动，他还是会解读为同样的爱，让他乐意无数次体会。  
他缓慢进入罗马尼身体。经过充分开拓的后穴带来柔软强烈的刺激，梅林让自己的动作尽量缓和些，虽然罗马尼有些不满地用脚踹了踹梅林身侧。对此，梅林低头轻轻咬住罗马尼乳首，下身猛地挺入，比之前都深入得多，感官的刺激让罗马尼眼角都有些泛红，腿软得几乎无法靠在梅林身上，他断断续续地喊着梅林的名字，语调中是失去理智的急不可耐。  
“你很喜欢我这么做不是吗？”梅林同时停下了手上和下身的动作，“不过这个姿势对我来说太勉强，所以我们换个方法。”  
脑子被快感搅得一片混沌的罗马尼哪会听得进这些。他只是顺从地让梅林把自己慢慢抱起来，  
两人变成了面对的体位坐着，罗马尼才刚把手臂架在梅林肩膀，就感觉对自己身体的支撑力消失了，下体连接的部分达到了之前未能企及的深度。罗马尼抱紧了梅林，手臂却不怎么能用得上力，他似乎是在哭，用鼻音小声诉说着难以承受。梅林安抚似的吻了吻他的嘴角：“亲爱的我需要你自己动。”  
“嗯？”有气无力的回复。  
对此梅林只是在保持罗马尼身体重心的前提下小心地向上顶了下，这些刺激都在加速烧却罗马尼的理智，他靠在梅林身上，无意识地开始小幅度摆动身体。梅林在他耳朵附近给了几个安慰的吻，用湿热的声音在罗马尼耳边给予奖励的低语：“如果是你的话，可以做得更好才是，罗曼医生。”  
食髓知味一般，罗马尼加快了下身的动作，并主动调整出了舒服的角度，不在试图压抑呻吟的声音，而梅林也从逐渐收紧的内壁中察觉到罗马尼也是充分利用并享受了性爱中所获得的自由，他吻着罗马尼的肩膀和胸口，在最敏感的地方毫不吝啬地进行轻咬。  
明天早上醒来罗马尼一定会把自己整个人蒙进被子里像是鸵鸟一样绝不承认这一切的发生。  
不过梅林会想办法让他忘记。

罗马尼从过于沉重的睡梦中醒来。  
距离闹钟响起还有十多分钟，外面天空开始渐渐明亮。他伸手把空调打开，等着屋子暖起来的时候开始回想梦中的经历。  
他们说这不过是记忆的碎片，又或是你自己直接或者间接得到的信息的综合。有些时候梦境太过于离奇，或许用梦魔上身这类超自然力量作为解释才会让人安心。  
而罗马尼的梦未免太过于真实。  
他梦见了面前打开的窗户，那是他曾经工作过的高中保健室，桌子上散乱堆叠着的病假单上是一连串脚印，带着新鲜的泥土和花瓣，下一秒漫天花瓣从他头顶倾泻而下，有一双手从背后抱住他，手的主人在说着他的名字。语气中是和花香一样浓烈的爱意。  
现实中尚未经历过真正的爱情，然而梦中的那个人却像是已经与罗马尼共度一生。  
简直是犯规啊。罗马尼突然想起梦里和那人的肌肤相亲，他那张并不大的单人床上并未留下另一个人的体温，可那人的呼吸和温度都如同还残留在他身体上。罗马尼将脑袋埋进被子里，脸红着试着回想梦中的场面，那人的言语极尽温柔，虽然动作有些粗暴，也并未让罗马尼感到不舒服，相反，只是想到那个耳边的声音就让罗马尼呼吸逐渐粗重，下体有些活跃起来。他迟疑着把手放在双腿之间，身体舒服得发抖，而那个人的名字也几乎从他舌尖溢出来。  
“M......”  
闹钟响了。  
罗马尼再次惊醒，身体还有些无力，脑子却很清醒。他起床，走进浴室，掬了把冷水拍在脸上，把方才的不堪归为过度劳累。今天要随学校棒球队前往北海道远征一周，镜子上的便条贴如是说。罗马尼盯着纸条，掏出手机，他需要魔法梅莉酱的占卜来冷静一下。  
打开网站，显示有一条新消息。  
“我们必将遇见，也注定分离。”  
这条信息让罗马尼呼吸停滞了一瞬。但也只是一瞬而已，因为点开之后很清晰地显示了完整的回答：“我们必将遇见，也注定分离，所以我劝你把仅有的那点脑细胞和行动力都放在如何过好你那惨淡的人生吧。”  
回想起来，他最近似乎是问了梅莉酱是否有见面的可能。  
不过梅莉酱这种一针见血的答案真的是最棒了。  
晚些时候经理发来信息确认大巴的地点。罗马尼系好鞋带，带着手提运动包离开，门在身后关上的同时，不大的阳台上飘来几片过早绽开的樱花花瓣。

*

“安布罗修斯，你还醒着吗，安布罗修斯？”  
梦魔的血统让他并不需要睡眠，然而闭眼休息的时候被人弄醒还是让他有些恼火，但梅林从声音辨别出那是罗马尼，应了声。  
“太好了，我想和你分享一下拿到的东西，好吗？”

上午回到营地之后邮递员带来了几个包裹，包括梅林的：阿尔托莉亚给他寄了一些药物和证件，并告诉他，在剑鞘的帮助下，所有重要人员都挺过了这次伦敦大轰炸。  
“这样适合吗？你独自待在前线？”  
阿尔托莉亚在信末提问，包裹收发的桌子旁传来一声惊呼，梅林抬头，罗马尼就在他不远的地方，在接到一个扁平的包裹的同时兴奋不已。梅林回到信上，现在他无法给出答案。

罗马尼收到的不只是家里的手工毛衣或者弟妹省下来的糖果，曾经他也在（单方面）聊天结束之后把一整块巧克力都给了梅林，对于罗马尼这位重度甜食爱好者而言可谓慷慨。他从上铺小心地跳下来，坐在梅林的床铺上，怀中是他收到的书：“乔治•肖的《博物集》，第二版。”他的眼睛里点燃着止不住的兴奋，“我太想找个人一起说说话，可是目前也只有安布罗修斯你会听我说。”  
梅林不会拒绝任何人的搭话，不过他会用技巧把谈话内容压缩到舒服的长度。上一次他们两个聊天时罗马尼提到过拜托在伦敦读书的姐姐帮他找书：“虽然没能找全，但是我想要的这本被找到了，简直是个奇迹。”  
外面传来不客气的敲门声和熄灯的提醒，灯火管制让很多人都紧张兮兮的，包括罗马尼，他无奈地笑了：“我想，我就尽快吧。”  
这是一本很精美的动物学书籍，利用插画和文字进行描述，虽然有些在梅林看来有些过于夸张，更糟糕的是罗马尼会加上一些自己的看法，让可信度大幅度下降。  
“看这里，”罗马尼指着插图中的蝾螈，“Ambystoma mexicanum，是不是非常奇妙？小时候我很难想象这样的生物会生活在地球上，不过现在，我想要发现更多，赶在它们彻底消失之前。”  
“或许它们在你发现之前就会消失，生命的意义也并没有你所想的那么重要，你应该在意的是它们留下的痕迹。”  
“我会找到它们的痕迹，通过文字，通过标本。”罗马尼看着梅林，“你似乎比我更清楚，安布罗修斯，我们都不是永恒的生物，最后必然会经历痛苦和死亡，但是我觉得，如果能够在有限的生命中去寻找和经历，就是在获得希望和意义。”  
在时间尽头的乐园之中，站在身前的那位男性也是这样祈望着。  
记忆中模糊的面容与面前之人重合：“我想在这里活下去，我参军就是为了拿到钱，获得名誉，以及让我梦想可以在牛津能够延续。”

“你说过你想去马德格伦学院？我让阿尔托莉亚帮你问了问，她说那边百废待兴，很欢迎你这样的年轻人过去，费用也可以用才华和勤劳支付，所以你攒下的钱也怕是没有丁点用处，当然前提是你要能考进去，阿尔托莉亚说那边的要求也不是一般人能够做到的，所以我劝你回去之后先试一次，认清自己究竟有没有这个本事。”  
“你可真是喜欢讽刺我。”  
“这些都是事实。”  
“现在你还想和我讲事实吗？”  
“和一个死前想去卡里姆诺斯看海绵的家伙还能谈什么事实之外的东西？”  
“我还想去墨西哥看六角蝾螈。”  
“我们还是来谈谈下一顿是吃浆果还是河鱼吧。”  
后排传来一声虚弱的笑。  
又是一条被炸断的路，梅林不得不把车开进长满杂草的田野中。“废弃的田地总是比农田还要茂密。”尤其是随着德军入境，大量的豚草种子依附在坦克履带上被带进了毫无抵抗力的田地，排挤走原本的作物，肆意疯长，就像人类历史上的污点。但是只要人类还存在在这个世界上，在那之后这些错误终能迎来修补。  
单独的个体却不一定拥有足够的时间。

子弹穿过身体的疼痛梅林不想再经历第二次了，对面显然有自己的同类，他匆忙张开第二道防线。通常情况下他可以先解决敌人再回头慢慢帮助伤员，可是他不能放下肩膀上的罗马尼。该死，他又咳出血了，医生呢？  
再次醒来的时候他们两人都在病床上，罗马尼看上去比梅林自己还要健康，除了咳嗽声中隐藏着不安。屋外所有人都在庆祝将要成为定局的胜利，他突然叫了梅林的名字。  
“你可以带着我离开这里吗？”  
“什么？”  
“虽然早就怀疑，不过你救下我的时候还在念咒语吧，虽然当时也没那么清醒，不过一个念咒语会咬舌头的巫师真是太可笑了。”  
“比起念咒语我更擅长直接动手。”  
“你这是承认了自己是巫师吗？”  
“我可以成为任何人，如果你愿意的话。”  
“之后我一定要好好问清楚为什么你会这么讲，不过现在，我想先提出要求。”  
罗马尼快要死了。肺部的病灶让他注定无法活太久，“考虑到肺结核的传染性，我绝不能被送去人多的医院。”  
“那我呢？”  
“要是你作为巫师得了肺结核而死，简直是笑话，不，想要近战的你已经成一个笑话了。”  
他的要求很简单，回爱尔兰之前他想去一趟卡里姆诺斯，那里的地中海海绵也让他着迷。实际上地球一切生物都让他迷恋：“有一种海绵，在它体内会居住一对俪虾，这对虾小时候从海绵狭窄的缝隙间进入，长大之后就无法离开，只能在里面度过一生。有时候我……”罗马尼的话被一段持续漫长的颠簸给打断。他们不能走大路，长时间大范围使用幻术可能会造成难以弥补的后果，车子终于砸落到坡底并且掀起一阵尘土之后罗马尼在后排座上长舒一口气，“我以为我要死了。”  
“你可以来前排试试看。”  
“容我谢绝。”  
“你刚刚想说什么？”  
“有时候我觉得你是不是也被困在什么里面了。我说不出来，不知道是你的身份，你的家庭，你的过去，还是你可能的未来。”  
“是啊，那是什么呢？”  
“说起来，如果不是因为生病的缘故，我也不会想要走出来。有时候我会想，或许我需要感激有限的生命，一旦意识不到时限的存在，任谁都会有一些惰性。时间是最好的麻醉剂不是吗？”  
咳嗽声更剧烈了些。梅林停下，他想说时间不是最好的麻醉剂，实际上时间什么都不是，只会让每一次相遇都只是又一次倒计时的开始。但是他什么都没有说，只是把水和毛巾递过去。四周森林的积雪在缓慢融化，偶尔能从稍远一些的河流中听到冰裂开的声音，这在中世纪人听来是林中巨兽的怒吼，在生物学家耳中则是可以开始研究的发令枪：“照这个速度，到达希腊应该正是时候。”  
生物学家总是对的，哪怕这只是个自称。

他们租了个不大的顶层，从客厅最大的窗户向外可以看到地中海上各色船只。楼下就是房主的海绵商店，身体情况比较好的时候罗马尼会下楼挑几个来仔细查看，后来他根据骨针的形状进行了一番分类，其中某一种在房主大女儿看来特别适合脸部美容，一家子和两个外乡人商量了一下进行商业推广，一炮走红。复活节当天房主招待他们好好吃了顿。被一大家子人轮番敬酒（实际上被梅林用幻术偷偷换成了葡萄汁）之后罗马尼竟然也有些晕乎乎的，最后被梅林公主抱着上了楼去休息。  
“他们给我起了个很好听的名字。”罗马尼用蹩脚的希腊语说了个蹩脚的单词，双手几乎要从梅林的脖子上滑落，对此梅林只能尽快将他放在床上，吻了他的额头：“亲爱的，那个单词的意思是土豆，希望你之后不要认为这是歧视。”  
楼下的庆祝还在继续，梅林并不讨厌这些，人类的情绪是他的养分，而地中海清爽的气候让罗马尼的情况也缓解了许多，在不得已之前他们会在这里住上尽可能长的时间。  
“安布罗修斯。”  
“怎么了？”  
“梅林。”  
梅林和罗马尼相处的时间不算长，这是他少有地这样称呼自己，声音中有一些燥热意味。梅林把杯子和药片放在床头柜上，随手碰了他的额头，并没有问题，不过脸颊的热度还在，虽然那家伙也知道自己喝下的不是酒，但是周围人的情绪如同安慰剂也在发挥作用。接着自己的手被握住，罗马尼的手心也是滚烫的，然而这一切和落在自己手心的吻相比，都不算什么。  
罗马尼在吻着梅林的手，闭着眼睛，脸上的红晕可疑地加深了些，梅林没有说破，只是任由那个吻从粗糙干燥的嘴唇变成了湿润温暖的口腔。梅林试着用手指轻抚他的脸，即刻从手掌中感受到罗马尼翘起的嘴角。  
梅林俯身：“你想要我吗？”  
对方点头，虽然眼睛还是闭着的。  
“如果你真的想要我，睁开眼睛，用你的声音告诉我。”  
“我想要你，梅林•安布罗修斯。”就算是睁开眼睛罗马尼依旧在积极回避目光接触，“如果你担心我只是喝醉了在试探你，那只能告诉你，我非常清醒，还在多佛集结的时候我就已经想和你说这些了。我想我的时间不多了，我可以听到我身体里面的时钟在时刻作响。我或许并不能进入马德格伦，但我希望你可以知道，你从来都不是一个人，我的朋友。”  
楼下是整齐的祝酒声。梅林挥手让书桌椅子飞过去抵住了门把手，锁上。这样他可以从容地俯身，给他的爱人一个最热烈的吻。  
“以前有做过吗？男孩或者女孩？没有？那么，一切由我来安排，可以吗？”  
梦魔的声音足以魅惑人心，而它们的体液就是再好不过的魅药。罗马尼生来有一张童贞脸，被不擅长的深吻撩拨之后就是羞怯却又舒服到难以自持的表情，这些对于梅林来说也是无与伦比的催化剂，他小心地解开罗马尼的上衣，下面是因为长期生病而明显虚弱的身体，他显然也对自己这样的身体感到羞耻，在梅林身下扭动着，想要让衣物多遮挡一些，这个举动徒劳无功，因为梅林低头，每解开一颗纽扣就在露出的皮肤上落下一个吻，吻的热度让他胸口一点点染上了绮丽的艳红。在解决上身衣物之后梅林在他耳边低声开口：“再过一分钟女主人会敲门问我们要不要去参加庆典，我需要你装出生病的声音拒绝她，这样我们就有一个半小时的独处时间。”  
“我做....”耳廓被轻咬一口，“啊……我不知道能不能。”魔鬼都知道梅林更擅长这些，可是他坏心眼起来比魔鬼还可怕。  
敲门声如约而至，随后是出门的邀请。  
“非常抱歉，我的身体不太舒服……啊……”他低头看去，梅林正若无其事地开始对付自己的乳首，还给了一个得意的笑容。  
“亲爱的，你听上去很糟糕，真的不需要我们帮忙吗？”  
“不必，安布罗修斯在……嗯……”另一边乳首也被用手指熟练地捻揉起来，酥麻的感觉让他的大脑陷入一种难以运转的亢奋状态。  
“罗马尼就由我来照顾，不必担心，当然，如果能够在门外放一桶水加上两块干净的毛巾就再好不过啦，谢谢！”  
蛊惑人心说的就是梅林这种人，等到房东在外面放了一桶水，全家人热热闹闹从窗外经过之时罗马尼身上已经几乎不着寸缕，除了半褪到肩膀的衬衫。  
“我喜欢你现在的打扮。”梅林用膝盖分开他的双腿，手指在小腹和大腿内侧之间熟练地游移着，安抚着过于僵硬的肌肉，“你能想象你这样有多美吗？”  
对此罗马尼只能将整张脸尽量埋在手臂之后，他人的触碰刺激太过于强烈，衬衫之下的某个器官很诚实地传递出了积极信号。“你喜欢我这样做，没错吧？”梅林用手指划过性器顶端，罗马尼发出了像是小动物一样的哭腔，“想要我继续吗？”  
没有得到回答。  
手继续向下探去，从腿根部逐渐摸索到穴口附近，这些都让罗马尼发出更加舒服的声音。然而梅林坏心地避开了那些会带来最多快乐的地方，很快声音里有了不满足的甜美音调，罗马尼试图并拢双腿，梅林却抬高了他的左腿，在膝盖内侧留下一个吻：“我不知道你想要什么，可以告诉我吗？”罗马尼的害羞不是装出来的，所以戏弄起来格外可爱，“当你在宿舍里，半夜或者清晨醒来，发现自己得到了梦魔的眷顾之后，你会怎么做？”  
没有回答，罗马尼把左手从自己眼睛上方移开，右手依旧把眼睛遮得牢牢的。他抓住梅林的手放在自己唇边，并不温柔地用牙齿咬了下去。听到梅林吃痛的呼吸声，嘴角得意地扬起来：“老实说……我很不喜欢你……总是一副游刃有余的样子。”  
梅林倒也不生气，他贴着对方耳朵，压低声音：“你要明白，刚刚的你才是游刃有余。”  
梅林动真格了，罗马尼近乎惊恐地意识到，因为接下来自己的手被按在床上，随后是落在他颈侧的吻，像是饿兽的啃咬，梅林太了解这个身体了，每一个吻都都在燃起新的火种，罗马尼拼命忍着没有让自己的呻吟变得失去控制。  
“看来我做的还不够。”梅林的声音在他身边，“那，这样呢？”  
已经半勃起的分身被梅林握住开始缓慢上下撸动，罗马尼惊叫出声，条件反射地想捂住嘴，奈何手被梅林手指相扣压在身侧，他的身子未经情事格外敏感，很快前头渗出清液，水声和罗马尼的喘息声让屋子里无比淫靡，他想要把脑袋埋进枕头里，却被梅林及时追上，原本就微张的嘴被舌头轻易打开，填满，梅林明白该如何取悦他，用舌头模拟着下身的节奏，让罗马尼产生了自己正在被操干的错觉，他无法逃脱：另一个身体的热度从四面八方包裹住罗马尼，他的所有感官被完全掌控在梅林手中，连呻吟也只能从接吻的间隙传来。不多时他就射了，从未体会过的高涨快感让他的脑子几乎完全空白，等他回过神来，梅林正盯着自己的手，并伸出舌头舔了舔。罗马尼很快意识到那是什么，慌忙起身：“快停下，那很脏。”  
“罗马尼的东西怎么会脏呢？”梅林像是表演一样愈发色情地舔着手指缝，瞥见罗马尼还未从高潮余韵中缓过来却惊魂未定的表情，更是满意的笑了，“对于梦魔而已这是再好不过的魔力源，而且罗马尼的东西，我一点也不想浪费。”梅林靠过去，奖励似的在罗马尼额头轻吻，“你做的很棒，罗马尼，敏感并不是坏事，虽然我有些担心你接下来还能不能够做到。”  
罗马尼的手被带到下方，碰到的东西让他几乎缩手，脑子里的念头也自然被带过去，整个人烧得都要冒烟了。  
“你知道接下来该怎么办吗？”  
“虽然，虽然没有做过，我学过点解剖学，（小声）那种书也看过，该知道的还是知道的。男性的高潮来自于……”未来的生物学家很是正经地想要转移话题，梅林却不给他机会，用手掌捂住他的嘴，两人之间被缩小到一个非常危险的距离：“不，罗马尼，你什么都不知道。而我会告诉你这些。”他吻着罗马尼的眼睛，“接下来我会尽我所能地取悦你，不过有两个条件，一，如果觉得难以忍受就告诉我；二，看着我，不要压抑你的声音。”  
感觉到罗马尼不算太明显的点头之后梅林松手，吻从脸侧终于游移到双方最渴望之处。曾经人类是合二为一，后来人们彼此分离，寻找命中注定的另一半就成为了人类这辈子的重要任务之一，或许就是现在这种感觉，热恋中的人们一刻也不能分离。梅林的手安抚着罗马尼变得柔软的身体，衣物掠过胸口或是腰部都会给那个经历过一次高潮的身体再一次刺激。罗马尼喉咙里发出轻微的呻吟，被梅林的舌头引了出来：“我们说好的，你的声音。”此时罗马尼已经不再有反抗的意志，他的呼吸和理智都已经被梅林一步步夺走，他沉迷在自己所不了解的快乐之中，直到身体被突然的异物侵犯。  
梅林不知从哪里拿出了粘稠的膏体，用一根手指开始缓慢地开拓罗马尼的身体。“停下！”他的身体又绷紧了，梅林吻着他开始泛红的眼角：“放松，亲爱的。”  
“我从没听说过是那里......啊.......”  
乳首再次被咬住，同时被温热的舌尖包裹，控制得恰好的力道让麻酥的电流感窜向全身，加上膏体里有什么别的东西，下面又稍稍放松一些，足够梅林继续之前的动作。等终于平稳了呼吸之后罗马尼隐约觉得自己已经无可救药：当手指从他体内离开时他竟然产生了空虚感。  
“第二根，可以吗？”  
显然不是在征求意见而只是个单纯的提醒。这一次的进入要顺畅些，而罗马尼从善如流，他甚至伸手拉扯着梅林的头发，让两人陷入了一个乱糟糟的吻：“我们会被判罪。”  
“我愿意和你一起担负，无论是烈火还是毒药。”  
他们像两条涸泽之鱼，只能用最紧密的依靠活下去。  
当梅林终于进入罗马尼身体的时候两人都感受到了莫大的满足。虽然梅林意识到这对于罗马尼而言还是有些勉强，他用手抚摸着对方又僵硬起来的肩膀，吻去他额头上的汗水：“需要我停下吗？”  
罗马尼摇头，梅林尽可能地安抚他，他耐心的吻着罗马尼侧颈，手流连于腰际和胸口，牙齿轻轻划过血管，感觉到血液中逐渐沸腾起来的欲望，等到罗马尼下面放松一些之后他继续推进去了些，这次碰到了敏感点，罗马尼发出了很舒服的声音，里面也变得更加湿热了些。尝到甜头之后梅林毫无克制地向那里发起攻击，罗马尼已经完全失去控制，他想要用手遮挡溢出的呻吟，又被梅林讲双手按在头顶之上：“亲爱的我们说好的。”他没有停止身下的动作，因为感觉到满足的不只是罗马尼。而不同的是梅林尚能用唇舌继续对罗马尼的身体进行攻击，而罗马尼只能被动接受，他说不出话来，所有的理智都已经被肉欲淹没，他从未体验过如此的快感，眼角泛红，前期因为吃痛而留下的泪水逐渐被情热刺激而无法控制的生理性泪水所代替，灵魂也仿佛被对方贯穿一般，语言也极度退化到了无用的地步。这些都无所谓了，罗马尼想着，他需要梅林不断进来，干他，这样他的身体就会全部属于对方。  
罗马尼根本没有意识到自己正在无意识地把这些话说出口。梅林嘴角上扬，他吻着罗马尼的脸：“遵命，亲爱的。”同时加快速度。罗马尼的双腿不自觉夹紧了梅林的腰，身体也随着梅林的挺入迎合上去。超出想象的深入和快感让他们都没有再多的念头可以去思考什么，此刻面前之人就是他们的所有，他们共享着空气，食物，精神的爱和官能的统一。  
罗马尼先射了出来，梅林感觉到下身有节奏地绞紧着，做了最后的冲刺之后想离开，被罗马尼抱着脖子拽下来：“射在里面。”他小声说着，语气迫切。  
“但是.......”  
“我想要你，梅林，你的全部。”  
这之后罗马尼一定会对自己居然会被下半身所控制，说出这样的话而羞耻到痛恨自己。不过那时梅林也被这句话煽动到无法自制，最后一丝忍耐也完全被征服欲压过，他将罗马尼双腿折起，打开的更大一些，在最后几次抽插之后，全部射在罗马尼里面。  
“明天早上你就会后悔的。”梅林以一个过来人身份发动千里眼警告，对此罗马尼只是吻上了他那张总是说话惹自己讨厌的嘴。

两人并未在余韵中缠绵多久，因为这时候房门被突然敲响：“你们还好吗？”  
是房主家的小女儿，梅林想起来，正处于叛逆期所以格外喜欢和家人唱反调，并且对罗马尼表露出显著兴趣的小姑娘：“我们没事。”  
“可是刚刚罗马尼叔叔听上去似乎很难受。”  
“我只是......”  
“他只是在发酒疯而已，我劝你不要和醉酒的罗马尼一个屋子，你不知道他能做出来多么可怕的事。”  
对此，罗马尼只能报复性地在梅林肩膀上咬了一口，梅林看着他，也不生气，又幽幽地补了一句：“而且会咬人。”

自那之后她似乎很热衷于要把罗马尼灌醉，但是梅林每次都很巧妙地把祝酒都引到自己这一边。对于梦魔而言酒精和井水没有区别，最多就是接吻之后罗马尼有了种自己也喝醉的错觉。

他们在酷暑来临之前离开。房东一家有些舍不得，梅林适时地建议他们好好学英文并多关注关注英国那边的消息。小女儿脸又拉长了些：她期末的英语成绩并不好。不过当罗马尼摸着她的脑袋说他会在牛津等着她的时候眼睛又亮了起来。她红着脸要罗马尼对她拉勾承诺，并给了他一个坚定的拥抱。  
在某个红绿灯口梅林停了下来，同样要一个拉勾。  
“为什么？”罗马尼靠在后座上问他，他最近有些难以入睡并且时常惊醒，在房东面前装出平常的样子已经是最大的极限了。  
“没什么，只是，从来没有和你做过这样的事，想要经历一下。”  
“这又算不上什么经历。”虽然这样说着，他还是伸手，梅林带着满意的笑容也做出了同样的举动。  
“来听听关于王的故事吧。”  
“如果是那位阿尔托莉亚，你已经讲过三遍了。你上午还告诉我，她将代表英格兰参加这次的联合国会议。”  
“那就来听听关于亚当与蛇的故事吧。”  
罗马尼靠在座位上，几乎是依赖着安全带把身体支撑住。他点头。梅林看了眼后视镜，把车速又放缓了些。  
“这一次，蛇并没有用果实诱惑夏娃，他化作同样的男人形象出现在亚当面前，除了神之外这是亚当见到的第一个同性，这让他有了种不同于和夏娃在一起的感觉。  
“和夏娃在一起，是被赋予的责任，是神圣的意志；而和面前的这个男人在一起，是亚当自己的想法，是自我的意志。于是，在神明进行准许之前，亚当的一部分因为蛇而觉醒了。  
“你的决定是错误的。神明这样说着，把亚当投入地牢，并将很快施以惩罚。夏娃也隐约产生了赞同亚当的念头，她想知道为什么，在蛇的引导下她带着智慧树上的果实跑去关着亚当的地牢。在咽下了并不可口的果实之后，两人都明白了。  
“每个人都应该拥有自我选择的权利，并不应该被他人强加的正确性所框定。  
“在懂得这之后，他们都被赶出了永恒的乐园，亚当和蛇被分开了，亚当作为人，具有有限的生命，他或许能够找到所爱的人，又或许不能；而蛇，你知道，它们可以一直活下去，有人说是因为美索不达米亚的那个英雄弄丢了长生草，也有人说那是因为蛇是梦魔的后代。同时他们得到了诅咒的烙印：每一次重生之后亚当都会遗忘上一世的记忆，而蛇，它太聪明太狡猾，在堕落到地球之前它只被下了一个诅咒：在遇到他的亚当之后第五年，他会被强制召唤回阿瓦隆，在里面直到亚当死去，以此循环，永无尽头。  
“这样，亚当无法主动寻找到他的蛇，因为死亡意味着遗忘；对于蛇而言，它需要在倒计时的声音中尽可能多地握紧那双手。  
“尽管如此，蛇依然在寻找他的亚当，因为它深知，在亚当在遇到它之后，也会产生同样的感受。  
“在智慧树下相遇的两人，知晓了存在下去的意义。  
“这就是为什么我一定会找到你，上一世，现在，以及下一世。”  
这是个无聊的故事，悠久到偶尔梅林自己都会质疑真实性。  
而毫不怀疑并且愿意去相信这个故事的也只有罗马尼本人：“我也有这种感觉，我们一定会遇见，最后也注定会分离。不过我想，假如我真的能活到八十岁，老得只能吃捣碎的食物糊糊的时候，我也一定会记得你做过的好事，梅林。”  
这是个适合小憩的午后，两人一起分享了一段安静的时光，很快罗马尼在后排座上歪着脑袋像是睡着了。梅林不再看着后视镜。他调整到了一个最舒适的开车位置，他必须要抓紧时间，下一班开往都柏林的船半小时后起航。

“你真的不愿意留在英国？我会说服上议院给你留个位置。”  
“不必做到这步啦，阿尔托莉雅，你也知道某个叼烟斗的一直看我不顺眼，况且和老古董一起工作我会窒息而死的。”  
两人在车外抽烟等着罗马尼的家人来接他。习惯了希腊的干燥温暖之后，都柏林的海风让他鼻子一酸。梅林把车窗又摇上了些。罗马尼在车里睡的香甜。  
“把罗马尼安置好就可以了，我何时需要你的担心了？”  
“让我们来友好地回顾一下当年你和维维安的事？”  
“好了好了。”梅林看着道路尽头，“说起来确实有一件事，我想去一趟墨西哥。”  
“证件半个月左右会给你准备好，不过可以问一下原因吗？到时候给那些老顽固也好有个交代。”  
“就说我以大英博物馆的名义去收集标本。”  
“听上去真像是你会去做的事。”  
“是罗马尼想做的。说起来你什么时候开始抽的烟？我可记得上次见面你还当面掐了某人的烟。”  
阿尔托莉雅把烟丢在地上：“人都是会变的，尤其是打仗的时候。”她拿出烟盒，最后还是放了回去，“后续都做好了？记忆什么的？”  
“没有问题。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我就只能等着罗马尼自己好起来又记起来我，就哭着向你寻求我的下落。”  
“到时候我要不要给他你的信息？”  
“我需要你用最残忍的方式拒绝他，让他只能通过新闻报道最角落的小方块里不停搜寻我的下落，满世界地在最凶险的地方追寻我的足迹，最终却得出结论：这个家伙并不存在。”  
“听上去你真的很喜欢他。”  
梅林没有回答。

罗马尼挺好的，比他意料中要多活了三年。他考上了马德格伦，可惜因为身体原因还是退学了。后来经由教授的推荐在博物馆里帮了不少忙。他曾经公开表示过对于一位短期内有重大发现却又很快沉寂的爬行类专家的仰慕。并且希望“在有生之年能够见那位梅林•安布罗修斯先生。”

*

阿瓦隆是个监狱。梅林突然意识到，只要他待在阿瓦隆之中，他就永远不会感受到饥饿，寒冷，疼痛以及诸如此类的苦难。  
也永远无法找到罗马尼。  
梅林托腮，他想找人商讨一下为何罗马尼会如此强烈地影响自己，可惜他的阿瓦隆里永远只有一个人，他得不到讨论，找不到答案；或许他真的更适合下面那个充满了别离痛苦的世界，在人类的世界中他可以做到在阿瓦隆之中无法做到的事，当然他会付出代价，不过这代价如果可以换来一段有趣的过程，便是值得的。等到出去之后他可以先去找阿尔托莉雅，她一定会比自己知道更多，英格兰现在正是一团糟，而梅林可以许给她可能的一切。  
至于罗马尼，他们一定会相遇的。  
生命的璀璨，正由于明知一切会迎来终结，却又感激那不停重复着分别与邂逅。  
罗马尼对此深信不疑。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 设定补充：  
> 最后一部分改编自终章医生消失之前的话。
> 
> 原本只是想写个车作为贡品，但是梅林直到终章打完了才来，看过剧情之后想法也有些改变。  
> 梅林的眼睛仔细看很像爬行类，于是有了这个蛇和亚当的初始设定，顺带一提当时和亚当（罗马尼）绑定的夏娃是阿尔托莉亚。在那个乐园里还有其他一一绑定好的亚当夏娃，在这个设定里亚当夏娃不过是代称，一部分人遵从而留下，也有一部分表示怀疑，他们被逐出来。所以现在，依旧有一些乐于受到控制的人居住在乐园里，而落在地球上的我们每个人内心都有反叛因子（嘘——）
> 
> 第一部分的两人在高中初遇，罗马尼是保健医生，梅林是转学来的问题学生。  
> 第二部分两人在二战战场相遇，梅林单纯觉得有趣而参军，罗马尼是因为（想要保卫牛津的）责任感（还有上学用的钱）  
> 很想把粉红六角蝾螈的梗用上去就加了动物学家的设定。这段时间又正巧在看《纸上动物园》，充实了一些内容。
> 
> 谢谢看到这里的你。


End file.
